Fairy's Desire
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been together for a long time, what happens when you've been together with that person for more than two years? Things get a little...vanilla, especially in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. There's a new club in Magnolia, and Natsu plans on taking Lucy there as a way to make things...spicier. NALU RATED M FOR A REASON, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm not dead, yay! Kotoko here to bring good news! I just graduated from college and am now free to focus on my stories like I did before! Now, it's been a while but I will get back into the fanfiction writing groove that I once had before. I've been on writer's block for the longest time and I will get back into it, I promise. **_

_**First story after two years and I think I did well. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA!**_

**Chapter One: Fairy's Desire**

"How'd I let him talk me into this?!" thought Lucy Heartfilia as she sits at the nearest stool at the bar. The celestial wizard doesn't have her celestial keys with her, as to which she knew that there wasn't going to be any danger; at least, not towards herself.

She was wondering why on Magnolia's beautiful Earth, would Natsu decide to take her here? She wasn't that kind of person to go out to clubs and go partying like he, Gray, and Elfman. She's more of a romantic walks on the beach, and cozying up next to a fireplace reading a book while drinking some wine kind of girl. After being with Natsu for over two years now, she was wondering what was going on in that flame brain's mind.

Lucy sighed as she asked the bartender for a cocktail, leading for something that she can wash down to wipe away the events that had happened that very same day.

_Earlier that same day…._

_Lucy came home to her new apartment, the same apartment that she now shares with her roommate and sexy boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. She was exhausted from helping out Mirajane at the guild with the cooking and cleaning that needed to be done. She was glad to help out a good friend, but it doesn't hurt to say no every once in a while. She heads towards the bathroom to take a warm shower and as the water hits her skin, she lets out a loud moan of satisfaction, hoping that a certain dragon slayer can hear her aching need to be caressed by his rough hands onto her soft skin. Maybe after a round with Natsu in the bedroom might take away the stress that she's had all day at the guild. _

_She gets out of the shower and gets dresses in some cotton shorts and a tank top, towel drying her hair as she looks around the apartment, trying to look for her said dragon._

_Except, Natsu was nowhere to be found. _

_She was about to call Gray to see if he was with him, until her eye spied a single white box laying in the middle of her and Natsu's bed. She walks up to the box and spies a single white note, folded neatly in half laying on top of the box, underneath the satin bow that keeps the box closed. She opens the note:_

_**Hey Luce,**_

_** Went to do a few errands with Gray and Elfman, I'll be back later tonight. **_

_** Meet me at Fairy's Desire, around 8. **_

_** Oh, and wear this and that sexy perfume that I love so much so that I can find you. **_

_** See you then.**_

_** Your Dragon**_

_Lucy smiles at the note, but not so much as to what she finds inside the mysterious white box. Her face is about as bright as Erza's scarlet mane as she looks at the garments that he has left for her to wear. She finds a pair of dark-washed jeans that feel like they would fit her like a glove, showing off every inch of her well-shaped legs and ass (they're the best part of her, according to Natsu). Next, she finds a pair of beautiful, black four-inch stilettos that have ribbon laces crisscrossing their way up to the top of the back of the heel, tied to a bow. A shiver went down her spine when she found the top that would complete the whole outfit; at the bottom of the box, underneath the shoes and the jeans, she had found a strapless corset. A deep, ox-blood colored corset that looked like it would have no support for her blessedly gifted chest, which, to her surprise, has a built in bra big enough, and sturdy enough to support them well throughout the night. She sighs to herself and goes towards her dresser to find that one perfume amongst many that Natsu had given her. Only one bottle stood out from all the rest, where most of her perfumes and her signature scent consisted of Victoria's Secret, there was one that was more of a luxuriously, fresh floral scent that her dragon goes nuts over. It was a large green bottle, of about a 5 fluid ounce, with a white flower as the topper of this simple bottle, with a black ribbon tied to a bow where the base of the flower met the top of the bottle. It had taken Natsu an arm and a leg to retrieve this specific bottle that he had once smelt long ago and to her surprise, he has never forgotten that scent and had wanted it on her. She knows that he can be an idiot risking his life for a little bottle of perfume, but if it was for her, then she feels very special to him. _

_She soon dries her hair in the bathroom with a blow dryer till her hair had enough volume to not make it look lifeless before putting on her makeup. Since Lucy is a natural beauty and doesn't need much makeup like most women in Magnolia, she does want to even out her complexion with some BB cream and powder. Adding some mascara and lip-gloss, she looks in the mirror and admires that she still can't believe that she caught an amazingly gorgeous man like Natsu. She goes towards the bed and picks up the clothes as she looks through the box for anything else that she might have missed. She was right when she found a simple, black lacy thong underneath the corset. She cringed at the thought about putting on butt-floss and having to walk around and not mess with it as it disappears in between her twin moons. Instead, she dug through her drawers and found a pair of hi-waisted cotton bikini panties and slipped that on instead of the poor excuse of a panty. She tries on the rest of the clothing before looking in the mirror one last time before thinking, _**I must be insane about going through with this….**

Yet, here she is, waiting for her dragon slayer to show up at the club while she tries hard not to show too much cleavage to the bartender nearby. She was about to order another martini when she felt a rough hand graze her shoulder as she felt that familiar sensation that he knew all too well from the woman sitting in front of him.

She was about to speak when said male took her chin in his fingers and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, swallowing her gasp as he snaked his hand around her lower back and pressed her body against his hard, muscled chest that she knew oh so well. His scent of sandalwood and musk overwhelmed her, as she moaned against his firm lips as she kissed him harder, wanting more of his touch, not caring if she got turned on and fucked right in front of hundred of eyes on top of the bar.

Though his lips formed into a smirk before he let her go as he takes an appreciative glance at what sits before him. His dark onyx eyes flashed a hint of amber before his lips stretched into a smile, revealing his not his wide toothy grin that she's so used to seeing her salmon-haired dragon-slayer, but a wickedly, sexy smile that left her squirming in her seat of wet desires, her nipples achingly puckered after his kiss, and with the help of a little alcohol, she wanted to know what went on in his glorious eyes as she felt...like a prey towards this hungry predator.

"Oh, Luce…What am I going to do with you?"

_**Sorry if it's a little short, like I said, I'm a big rusty so bear with me here! I will continue this story soon as soon as I can**_

_**Oh Lucy...this is why we don't let our boyfriend pick out our outfits, now do we?**_

_**Please leave lovely reviews!**_

_**~Kotoko**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right, y'all! Chapter 2 is ready! To be honest, I had a difficult time with this chapter. I had one idea, wrote it down, then had another idea, erased the first one and wrote that one down, and so on and so forth. I tend to change my mind every so often, so forgive me if I've taken my sweet time on this, but alas, good things come to those who wait patiently and also to those who take the time to really think and edit before posting up a chapter. Hehe… ^-^**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one! Hopefully it's not too short this time.**_

* * *

Loud thumping of the bass from the music playing throughout the speakers, the flow of the beat courses through the veins of the dancers on the dance floor of the newly opened Fairy's Desire. Why would they name the club such an...erotic name? It dawned on Natsu's mind as he feels a beautiful blonde swerve her hips into the beat of the music, luring his vision to focus on her body. The jeans fit snug onto her hips, the material hugged her ass quite nicely, along with her strong thighs leading towards the end of her ankles. The top was something he was concerned with, considering she has an amazingly generous rack to go with her taut buttocks; but his worries diminished when he noticed that the mounds seemed to be contained in the built-in bra of the corset. He did like the idea of how the corset closed in onto the smallest part of her waist and accentuated not only her breasts being pushed up and supported, but also towards the flatness of her belly, where he often envisioned having his babe grow deep inside her one day.

Lucy noticed that Natsu wasn't paying attention to her movements, the look in his eyes meant that he was thinking of something else than of their night together in the club. She maneuvers her bottom and moves her hips as she grounds herself against him, receiving a growl from the dragon slayer, emanating his hands to encircle her hips and thrust his pelvis against her, grinding himself into her as she moans under the loud music. Natsu smirked, knowing that she liked the way he grinds into her, getting her to move onto his body as he presses himself against her, whispering into her ear, "You're naughty, you know that?".

Lucy seemed to have responded with a smile, as she leans into his neck and nips at his scar, trailing her tongue along that piece of flesh before whispering back, "Are you going to punish me?". She gasps as she feels his body tremble, but not of fear, but of yearning and...lust. Natsu hooked his arm around the bottom swell of her ass before hoisting her up off the ground and over his shoulder before receiving a small "Eep!" from the blonde beauty. The said dragon slayer carried Lucy through the crowded area, around the corner towards a flight of stairs before she noticed a "Do Not Enter" sign at the foot of the stairs. She made a protest about it towards her man, but all she received was pinch towards the area between her thigh and butt, letting out a mix between a yelp and a moan escape her lips, earning a small smile spread the man's lips before he met up with Gray at the top of the stairs.

"Yo, Ice-Princess!" Natsu yelled through the loudness of the music so that the ice mage can hear him.

"Hey, it's Mr. Ice-Princess since I'm the one who got you the hook ups here." Gray exclaimed, as he smacked his friend on his shoulder before raising a brow at how his friend/rival has carried Lucy. He shrugged off his numerous questions before handing the pinkette a card key. "Your room's on the end of the hall, and don't worry about making...whatever it is you're planning, it's sound-proof so it's nice and reserved for you."

"Thanks Gray, anything planned for Juvia?" Natsu questioned his friend as he slips the key into his pocket. The ice mage shrugged, a slight blush crept up his cheeks as he answers, "None of your concern, flame-head." and with that, he left.

* * *

Once Natsu got Lucy into the room that Gray had given him to use, he locks the door.

He set Lucy down, but as doing so, her body slowly slid down his body, letting him feel every soft inch of her. As he got her standing, he immediately pressed his lips against her own soft, pink ones. His kiss was soft at first, slowly building up as his hands traveled down down her body towards the end of her arms, where he took hold of her wrists with one strong hand and hoist them up above her head while his other trails towards her cheek, gently feathering his touch before he reached the back of her neck. Lucy moaned against his lips, rubbing her breasts against his chest, trying to give him the hint of what she yearns for him to do before he snatches her golden tresses in a fist and pulls her head back, giving him full view of her neck before his lips found the pulse point of her neck. He nibbled his way from her lips towards her neck, leaving hot kisses on his way towards his destination. First he nibbles, then he flicks his tongue towards her pulse, encircling the little spot before his canines got in contact with her skin.

Lucy groaned, feeling his hot breath on her skin, as she feels his bite on her neck, marking her as his own.

Natsu licked and kissed his mark, soothing the tender spot before trailing his lips down her neck and towards the valley that creates a generous looking cleavage waiting to be discovered. His free hand emanated some fire magic before hovering his glowing hand above where the corset met her breasts, down towards where it ends just above her navel, dissipating the material right before his eyes, where underneath lay a prize with which he seeks. Lucy's breasts bounced to life from their containment in the tight corset, where he laid eyes on the soft creamy skin that surrounds two rosy colored tips, that seem to resemble little tight berries; which made his mouth water.

Lucy squirmed against his hold, whimpering as she gazed up at him with those chocolate brown eyes. "No fair, Natsu..."

"Hmmm..?" hummed the man, before grabbed what seemed to be more than a hand full of one breast, emanating a soft mewl from the girl.

"Natsu...I want to touch too.." Lucy gazed at him, fluttering her lashes at the salmon-haired man.

Natsu smiled, "You're right Luce, it is not fair."

He let go of the girl before taking her in his arms and tossing her onto the large bed that was nearby. Lucy bounced softly onto the cushions, landing on her bottom before the said dragon climbed on top of her, removing his white button-up and tossing it across the room. His shoes were missing, as he was barefoot and wearing nothing but some dark pants that slung loosely around his hips, giving Lucy a teasing dip of the sharp V line of his navel. His well toned body was concealed beneath his clothing, but Lucy already knew what lay beneath his clothing, since she's already had a taste of the salamander. His skin has gotten slightly tanner than the last time she's seen him half-naked, but she knows it's thanks to all his afternoon jogs that has done it.

Oh, how she loved it when he came home all glistening in sweat from the tips of his hair, down to his stomach, when she pounces onto his body the minute he comes home and does whatever she wants to him. But today is a different occasion, Natsu is planning something, and just thinking about what it might be is making her body ache even more.

Natsu's lips crashed onto her own before she could even process what was happening. This kiss was a lot more intense that what has happened earlier when they came into the room. Lucy moaned against his lips, letting him nip against her bottom lip before his tongue entered her warm mouth. His tongue battled against her own, demanding it be the champion in this game of dominance, while his hands took hold of her breasts, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, grinding herself against his growing erection while her heels dug into the small of his back.

Natsu's fingers took hold of her nipples, pinching and softly pulling them as he let go of her lips while she moans. He smiles before his mouth finds one of the sweet looking little berries and plucks one with his lips. Flicking his tongue against her nipple as he sucks, while pinching and twisting her other, as he watches Lucy squirm from his work. He sucks and twists, before switching gears and doing the same things to the other nipple before he lets a loud POP! from letting go of her breasts, leaving her nipples sensitive and sore. Just to prove his point, he flicks one nipple, and Lucy was begging him for mercy.

Natsu wasn't done just yet.

_**O/O woo! Didn't think I had it in me.**_

_**I'm sorry for the long delay, I had work, work, work, work, and more work. Plus, I needed to help some people with some college work and homework so, please, don't worry. I'm thinking about at least uploading a chapter once a week, that way I can be more organized and I can bring you guys some new chapters. Sound good? Please leave reviews! **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Kotoko**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All right, believe it or not, I kind of forgotten about this for a while… But, on a stormy, summery morning, I just had this inspiration to write a couple of chapters, so here I am, writing and writing and writing, until my face is flushed with both accomplishment and…well….from the steaminess of the chapter? I don't know, I was lacking inspiration for a while until I was reading some of my books (I feel like Levy at the moment, with hundreds of books in my bedroom, counting all the ones I have on my kindle as well…considering about 99% of them are romance novels), and seeing some images on tumblr and off of deviantart as well, I just decided to write up another chapter.**_

_**Sorry if it's a little short, I'm already writing the next one and have an idea for another story with another pairing at the moment, so yeah, I have thousands of ideas going in my head for hundreds of stories, but alas, I end up forgetting to write them down.**_

_**I am considering writing a chapter at least every week or at most every two weeks, that way, I can keep up with all the chapters and writing. I am terribly sorry that y'all waiting this long for this chapter but I will try my best and continue with the chapters, so far, I kind of want to make this story into different scenes of love-making, ya know? Like different areas in which you wouldn't normally think of doing it. Leave me reviews and tell me what ya think?**_

_**~Kotoko**_

* * *

"..aah…"

"….Hmmm?"

"…Na…..Na…"

Another "Hmmmmmm…?"

"I…..I ca….can't…."

A moan escaped Lucy's lips, arching her body upwards as she tries to get a better angle. Here she was, in Fairy's Desire, upstairs in a backroom, pinned down onto the bed as a fire dragon-slayer has her wrists up above her head while his mouth was all over her G-sized breasts (I honestly don't know her size, but I'm just making an estimate here since I'm pretty blessed myself). Another moan went through her lips as his teeth grazed against her hardened nipple, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body till her toes are practically curling.

Natsu was just playing with her at this point, playing with her breasts until she is out of breath and her nipples sore and aching till just a mere touch will send her to orgasm instantly. He placed his knee in between her legs to make himself comfortable from his position above her until he notices wetness where he had placed his knee. He smiles and nudges his knee gently, earning a mewl from the girl below him. He's also noticed that she's wearing a different pair of panties instead of the ones he picked out for her for the night; it doesn't matter to him what pair of panties she wears, hell, she could wear granny panties and still look hot to him.

While he keeps one hand on her wrists, he uses the other that was on her breast to snag the scarf that Igneel had given him from when he was young, wrapping the scarf around her wrists in a perfect knot that would make a high status boy scout green with envy. As soon as he has them tied, he then wraps the ends of the scarf onto the bed post to make sure that she doesn't move from her position.

Lucy squirms a bit in her spot, barely registering what has happened until she realizes that she can't move her arms.

"Natsu….? Wha-What are you…..EEP!" She squealed as her legs are hoisted up and are left dangling on Natsu's shoulders, his hair tickling the inside of her thighs as her face turns five shades of red from her point of view.

"N-N-Ne, Natsu…This is embarrassing…." But her words were caught in her throat when she sees him ripping her panties with his sharp teeth, feeling the scraps of cotton disappear from where her lower regions are, her face turning another shade of red when she has a feeling on what's going to happen next.

"Na-Natsu, wait! Don't do what I think you're-Oh!" Her head is thrown back against a pillow as she feels a warm tongue glide along her tiny bud on her mound.

Another flick of his tongue has earned him another mewl from the girl as he looks at her glistening folds, blonde curls that were neatly trimmed into the shape of an upside down triangle looked more of an arrow pointing down at her clitoris gave him a clue as to where to go with his mouth. He continued to softly flick his tongue onto her clit as he gazes down at her while he's doing so, watching her face heat up, her breaths turning into soft gasps as her hair halos around her head onto the pillow, catching all of her thrashing when he hits a certain nerve on her sensitive little clit. He moves his tongue lower, just on the outside of her folds as he kisses his way down, and back up, until he tastes something sweet. His eyes darken, showing Lucy a look that she's only seen when Natsu is in the heat of a battle, but this look is different from that; she knows it's the look of lust that is only shown when he's around her.

Natsu closes his eyes and dives his wet tongue into the inside of the folds of her mound and goes deeper, his lips sucking onto the tender flesh, when he hears a soft moan escape from the girl's lips, he opens his eyes a bit and watches her, in the heat of her pleasure as she moans softly from each flick of his tongue, to the soft suckling of her clitoris, knowing from the feeling of her walls clenching around his tongue. He wants more from her, so he suckles harder onto her clit, watching her as he could feel his tongue getting drenched from her sweet nectar, earning a loud moan from the girl before her legs clench around his shoulders, indicating that she's just so close to an orgasm, until he feels her legs vibrate a little from the thrill of her orgasm escaping her. He sees her soft pants escape her lips as he drinks in her orgasm, licking her mound softly before putting her lower half down onto the bed gently before he starts to strip off his clothes.

* * *

_**Sorry for cutting it short guys, gonna come up with another chapter and hopefully do a shower scene as well after that. Thank you for being so patient with me, I would've done it earlier this week but fanfiction was having difficulties and would not let me sign in, UGH! I hate it when that happens, especially when I have a chapter to post up!**_

_**I've noticed that I'm not getting as many reviews for this story :(**_

_**So far I've got the next chapter partially written and will be up soon! Promise!**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**~Kotoko**_


End file.
